


Sweet Devotion

by Swanny_Writer



Series: Behind the Mask [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Parents WonHui, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Rimming, Scenting, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, WonHui Family Feels, Wonwoo is honestly the best alpha, fluff and cheese bc wonhui are sappy, i swear its 95 percent fluff, the tags are worse than the actual fic, wonhui's kid calls jun "mama" just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Writer
Summary: Wonwoo meets his soulmate at a party, but the omega disappears the following morning.Junhui meets his soulmate at a party, but holding a huge secret, he can't let the alpha claim him.(Or the one where WonHui meet at another masquerade ball. They also have a kid and eat lots of cakes)
Relationships: Established GyuHao - Relationship, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Behind the Mask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603978
Comments: 47
Kudos: 389





	Sweet Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you've all had a wonderful holiday season, and that 2020 is treating you well!
> 
> So this fic was totally unplanned, but then the pictures of SVT in masks appeared, and what was i gonna do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway, i know the tags look... filthy lol. but i PROMISE it's super tame. it's mainly fluff and some humor. 
> 
> Enough babbling! On to the fic! Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: mentions of blood and some non-graphic violence toward the end
> 
> **Thanks to a lovely reader, this fic has been translated to russian! Check it out [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9209810) :D**
> 
> -

The event coordinators really outdid themselves this time, Wonwoo muses as he assesses the large ballroom bathed in gold and shimmer. Ornate French doors lead to a grand balcony that overlooks the moonlit rose gardens below, and a series of floor to ceiling windows lining the entire back wall acts as a mirror, reflecting the festivities against the dark canvas of the night sky. Sparkles and glitter. Music and gossip. Oh, the glamour of the rich and famous.

Heaving a sigh, Wonwoo reaches up to adjust the mask covering half of his face. The thin metallic swirls lining the edges press into the pads of his thumb and forefinger as he struggles to make the covering sit more comfortably over his eyes. He hates wearing the stupid thing, but tonight’s party is a masquerade, and Wonwoo would rather deal with the irritating costume for a couple hours than sticking out in the crowd simply because he didn’t follow the dress code. No matter how many times he’s had to attend these parties, it never ceases to be tedious.

“Wonwoo!” Seungkwan’s usual polite and cheerful demeanor disappears the moment he spots the alpha, scowling at him instead. “Why are you loitering around? You should be mingling out there and networking,” he hisses. 

Giving him an unimpressed look, Wonwoo says, “You’re doing a much better job at it than me.”

“Obviously,” the younger snorts. The gems on his mask catch the light of the chandelier and twinkle. “But can’t you help me out a little? And before you ask again, no. You can’t go home yet.”

Wonwoo sighs once more.

“The only reason I’m here is because I’m your manager. How am I supposed to do my job if you’re not even present at the venue?”

Just because Seungkwan has a valid point doesn’t mean that Wonwoo likes it. And he tells him so.

“Yes, yes. I know. You have a rare free day tomorrow, right? Why don’t you just go enjoy the evening for a bit? If you can stay for at least an hour longer, I won’t bother you for the entire day tomorrow. Plus, I hear they’re bringing in the dessert buffet soon. So go!” With a push, he sends his talent toward the center of the ballroom. “And if you happen to chat with some important people, it’ll be fantastic!”

Wonwoo waves him off, barely listening as he wanders away. It has more to do with trying to escape Seungkwan’s nagging than any willingness to socialize.

Considering the sheer size of the ballroom, it takes Wonwoo a while to leisurely walk around toward the balcony. It probably would have taken less time if he hadn’t had to avoid certain people, dodging behind waiters and columns. Not that Wonwoo is afraid of confrontations, but after that incident three years ago where he punched a producer for verbally harassing Seungkwan, the latter had made him promise to employ the “avoid rather than engage” approach. He knows the kid works hard, so if he can make his job a little easier, Wonwoo is willing to bow out.

Past the threshold of the French doors, Wonwoo takes in a deep gulp of fresh air. The January weather nips at his nose and ears, but he doesn’t mind. Not after nearly suffocating inside. A few people share his feelings, it seems. Some are smoking on the far side, chatting among themselves, others—couples—huddle together under their coats and gaze out toward the rose gardens. Even from this distance, Wonwoo can smell the light fragrance, and he welcomes it. He walks to the balustrade and leans his elbows on the cold stone.

Everything is calm and quiet out here. The ruckus of the party kept muffled by the closed doors. The people nearby shuffle around, some joining in the fresh air, some returning to the party. Intermittently, the roar of the music and laughter from inside leaks out, following after the flow of guests changing environment. Wonwoo doesn’t take any particular interest.

He’s gazing up at the beautiful glow of the moon, admiring it peacefully, when a particular scent drifts across his nose. It’s a distinct scent he’s never come across before: fresh lemon blossoms sweetened by a touch of vanilla. With something else. Something soft and gentle.

But it’s just a whiff, which is unfortunately carried off by a breeze when someone opens the balcony door.

Wonwoo straightens and looks around, attempting to determine its source. No doubt it comes from an omega. However, none of the people he’s surrounded by give off that enticing scent. He glances at the party through the tall windows.

Pushing himself away from the balustrade, he strides inside.

Immediately, the overwhelming cloud of perfumes and pheromones wash over his face, and he nearly chokes. He coughs a couple times and pushes forward. The mysterious scent lingers in the back of his mind, and he’s determined to find the person it belongs to. He keeps his eyes peeled, focus glazing over the multitudes of colorful masks and flamboyant clothes. To achieve his goal, he lets his wolf take control for the time being, relying on the animal instincts to track down the scent.

After rounding the edge, his nose picks up on it. Being in an enclosed space, it’s stronger, and Wonwoo gulps it down. He’s never felt this desperate before. The longer the scent permeates his senses, the more his body reacts. His heart rate picks up, pumping the adrenaline to his limbs enough that his hands begin to tremble. The alpha pheromones are radiating out of him in waves. Even if he can’t smell them, he can tell by the needy gazes that follow him. A few brave betas and brazen omegas try to approach him, but a sharp glare sends them all running. He doesn’t have time for their antics. He can hardly handle the restless and feverish sensation under his skin, because that isn’t the extent of the foreign reaction.

Along with the rising body temperature, his mouth begins to water, and his gums ache. He runs the tip of his tongue along his teeth. 

The urge to bite—to sink his teeth into the omega’s neck and claim them is overwhelming. He’s never even seen this person, and already he’s losing his mind. Just from a whiff of their scent alone.

As unlikely as it sounds, Wonwoo has an inkling as to what’s happening. There’s only one explanation for all these symptoms. 

He’s found his fated partner.

The chances of finding your soulmate is slim to none. Not quite impossible, but enough to make the news whenever a couple find each other. Wonwoo hasn’t been one to believe. His parents, his friends—they’d managed to live happy lives without ever encountering their fated partner. Yet for him to be in this situation now… Wonwoo would laugh if he weren’t so desperate in his search.

He comes across the dessert buffet that Seungkwan had promised earlier, and for a second, he’s distracted by the sugar and chocolate of the freshly baked goods. A small crowd has formed around the long table. Wonwoo’s eyes flit across the many masks. He’s about to move on, when the scent of his omega slams into him like a brick wall.

_They’re here_.

Wonwoo halts in his tracks.

After missing a collision by a hair’s length with the waiter next to him, Wonwoo ducks behind a pillar not far from the buffet, heart pounding in his chest. He clenches his hands into fists in an attempt to remain calm as he scans the crowd.

Then he sees him.

The boy in the white mask and wine-colored hair.

His omega.

He’s standing close to the table, playing with a balloon. There’s an innocent joy in his actions as he bumps and pokes at the balloon and giggles to himself. It’s cute and endearing, and Wonwoo wants to wreck him.

Even with a mask covering half of his face, his beauty shines through. Full red lips. Bright doe eyes. Soft cheeks. Sharp jawline.

Pristine throat.

Wonwoo’s teeth ache.

_Mine_ , his wolf growls. Wonwoo quickly retakes control. It wouldn’t do well to let his wolf out on a rampage.

As he ponders how to approach the omega without scaring him off, several people seem to come over to compliment the pastries. The boy lets go of the balloon to thank and bow his head, offering what Wonwoo infers to be his business card. The alpha tucks that bit of information away to be revisited later. Now he pushes away from the pillar and marches forward.

He doesn’t get more than ten feet when the omega freezes. His head snaps up. Their gazes lock.

Wonwoo’s stomach drops, and his heart beats even faster if that were possible. Every breath he takes is filled with the omega’s alluring scent. His own pheromones are going haywire in response. From his periphery, he sees others turning their heads in his direction, but he couldn’t care less. Not when his omega reacts so blatantly to their bond.

The latter’s slender frame is shaking, his pupils dilating. His full lips part in a silent gasp, and he swallows. The boy is burning up, his cheeks flushing redder by the second.

The fog around Wonwoo grows thicker. Sweeter. More enticing.

His wolf growls at him, urging him to pounce and claim their omega. But Wonwoo ignores him as best as he can. He can’t afford to act rashly.

Wonwoo takes a step forward and opens his mouth, ready to talk, but the movements appear to have snapped the boy out of his stupor. He blinks several times, eyes darting around them.

“Stay.” He says it lowly, but the boy hears it just fine, going by the quickening of his breathing. A soft whine tumbles from his lips, and Wonwoo represses a growl.

His canines threaten to elongate, ready to sink into the boy’s soft skin. Ignoring the throbbing ache in his gums, he licks at his dry lips. With smug satisfaction, he notices the way the boy follows the action with his eyes. His scent spikes. It’s no longer just sweet and enticing. It’s grown richer with arousal.

This time, Wonwoo is unable to stop the growl from escaping.

The boy whines in response. He sounds so pretty.

Unfortunately, their little encounter has now attracted more attention from the onlookers. Something his omega suddenly realizes as he shakily shifts his weight and stares at the crowd.

With a hesitant look at Wonwoo, he slowly backs away from the buffet…

And then bolts.

Wonwoo is bewildered for a full second. Then he regains his senses and charges forward, shoving people aside with a quick _“Sorry!”_ thrown back as he runs after his omega.

Everyone knows, from little children to the elderly: never run away from an alpha. Not unless you want to be chased.

There’s no way the boy doesn’t know what he’s doing. Not with how he’s thrown Wonwoo a look right before taking off down the lengthy halls. Well, Wonwoo doesn’t have a problem with a change of venue. The ballroom was getting too stuffy, and he would rather not share what’s his with the rest of the invited guests.

Finally able to put to use the adrenaline in his veins, he makes it out of the crowded room in the blink of an eye. He barely stops at the door, picking up the omega’s tracks with ease. Following the scent wafting through the corridors, he chases after him with glee. The heaviness of his steps echo loudly through the empty halls, probably loud enough to alert his omega of his arrival, but Wonwoo can’t seem to care. Not even the irritation from wearing the stupid mask can deter him. A single thought crosses through his head, his wolf howling in satisfaction the closer they get to their target.

He comes to a fork in the road, so to speak. The hallway splits into seemingly two paths. His omega is around here somewhere. His chest heaves from the excitement, but his footsteps are silent as he stalks his prey. Having been to this castle before, he has a bit of an unfair advantage. Instead of going left, he turns right.

Just as expected, he spots his little omega at the end of the hall, peeking around the corner, watching for Wonwoo’s arrival. A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth. Within a few strides, he reaches his prey. It’s already too late by the time the boy smells his arrival. Wonwoo flips him around and presses him against the wall.

“Caught you.”

His smirk widens into a grin at the sight of the omega staring at him with blown eyes and red cheeks, chest heaving. There’s bewilderment and wonder as he blinks at Wonwoo, then at the direction from which the alpha had come from. “How did you—Where did you even come from?”

He’s cute, Wonwoo decides not for the first time tonight.

Reaching up, he runs the pad of his thumb over the softness of the boy’s warm cheek, right where the lace of the mask ends. 

“I’ll admit to possessing a bit of an advantage on the playing field,” he says.

The other pouts, eyes round with discontent and apparent betrayal. “That’s cheating!”

Wonwoo laughs, partly endeared, but mainly aiming to tease. He leans in close, rejoicing at the little gasp escaping those plump lips, and puts his hands on the wall, effectively caging his omega in. The latter doesn’t struggle, just stares at him a little dreamily. And Wonwoo sort of understands. He himself has a difficult time hanging on to his sanity standing so close, being surrounded by the intoxicating smell, wanting nothing more than to drown in it. In _him_.

“Will you forgive me if I asked?”

Dark lashes flutter and pretty mouth parts. “D-depends on how you ask,” he replies, mustering up all the bravery he possesses.

Wonwoo can’t help grinning. “Let’s both find out, then.”

Deft fingers tug at the little bow around the omega’s collar— _a late Christmas present for me?_ —the smooth black ribbon sliding off his fingers. He pops open the first couple buttons, revealing well-defined collarbones and beautiful unblemished skin. Exposed to the chilly air of the hall, goosebumps appear.

“Beautiful,” Wonwoo whispers.

_“Oh!”_ He shudders, hold tightening over the alpha’s shoulder. Then he bows his head to expose his neck—complete submission.

A low growl rumbles through Wonwoo’s chest, causing the other to shiver, but he holds still for him. The hot and primal sense of possessiveness flares up, urging him to mark and claim. Wonwoo’s ears are ringing with his wolf’s insistence, the words like drums: _Bite him. Bite him. Bite him._

And Wonwoo nearly does—nearly falls into the abyss of his animal instincts. However, what stops him is the sensation under his hands. The boy is shaking, just minutely, but it’s there. No matter how much Wonwoo _wants_ , he’ll be damned if he does anything to hurt him. So he swallows it all down and clears the fog in his head.

Gently, he nuzzles in close, relishing the soft little gasp escaping those tantalizing lips, and runs the tip of his nose along the smooth column of his throat. His aim is to comfort.

“Shh, it’s okay, kitten,” he whispers, one hand sliding under the boy’s jacket to rub his slim waist. “Don’t be scared. I won’t bite you.”

Jolted from the daze, he lifts his face and directs his confusion at the alpha. “Y-you won’t?”

With the mask in the way, it’s difficult for Wonwoo to accurately determine the underlying emotions reflecting in those innocent eyes. But he senses the twinge of disappointment, and he’s quick to rectify the misunderstanding.

“You’re mine.” He squeezes the omega’s waist and crowds him further against the wall just to further emphasize his point. “Whether I mark you today or tomorrow won’t change that.”

The boy swallows nervously, but nods, fingers clinging to the alpha’s lapels.

Somewhere down the corridor, a door slams open. The boy squeaks and huddles against him, arms wrapped around his torso to grab the back of the jacket, face buried in the crook of his shoulder.

_Heh. Cute_.

Wonwoo is quick to gather him up closer, all the while glancing over his shoulder at the interruption. From the sound of it, some guests have decided to split from the party to have their own little fun. It wouldn’t be wise to stand here and risk them spotting the couple.

“Come with me.” Taking the omega’s hand, he leads him away.

Another advantage of having been here so many times, Wonwoo knows which rooms are available and offer privacy.

As soon as they’re inside and the lock is turned, Wonwoo backs the boy up against the nearest wall with a hand on his waist. He plants the other by the side of his head and steps closer to cover his body with his own. The alluring scent of flower blossoms and vanilla spikes up, and Wonwoo smirks.

Even in here, with only the small lamp providing the barest of glow, Wonwoo can’t seem to take his gaze away from the other. His eyes roam over the boy’s half-hidden features, his exposed neck and collarbones, before ascending back to the wide and blown-out pupils. The intense scrutiny causes his cheeks to heat up, beautiful pink over honey skin. It sets Wonwoo’s mind wandering, lust and possessiveness clouding his vision once more. He wonders how the boy would look writhing in pleasure underneath him, calling his name, wearing his mark.

“You really are such a pretty omega, aren’t you?” he murmurs, half to himself, as he idly caresses over the thin material covering the other’s waist.

A coy and shy little smile appears as the object of his fascination glances off to the side. “You can’t even see my whole face,” he retorts.

Wonwoo laughs, surprised at that bit of sass, but welcoming it. He lifts his fingers to toy with the end of the ribbon tying the mask together. “Should we fix that then?”

“W-wait, please!”

He stops, flickering his gaze away from the white mask to the traces of fear swirling in the depth of the boy’s eyes.

He arches a brow. “No?”

“I…”

“You’re not a criminal on the loose, are you?”

“No! I’m not! I—” Realizing that the alpha is merely teasing, he calms down and giggles softly. Gaze downcast, he chews on his bottom lip and admits, “I’m just… a little nervous and… scared. Because, I’m not famous or the son of anyone important. And—and I know that you are—or, well, you _have_ to be since you were invited to this party, so I don’t want you to be disappointed when you find out I’m just… me.”

This is the most Wonwoo has heard him talk, the flurry of words zooming past almost too fast for him to catch everything. When he sees Wonwoo’s unresponsiveness, he attempts to add more.

As much as Wonwoo would love to hear him talk more, though, he wants to sooth him even more. So he leans in and captures the lush lips that have been tormenting him for the past half hour. It effectively quiets down the anxious chatter and turns the boy pliant under his hands.

Wonwoo feels like a parched man receiving water after years wandering the desert. The boy is shy in his reciprocation, timid movements that make Wonwoo ache in a way that he’s never felt before. Beyond the lust and possessiveness, there lies a desire to take care of him, to properly protect and keep him safe.

Ensuring his omega’s welfare momentarily trumps over everything else. Parting away proves difficult, but the dazed look he’s met with makes it worth it. Wonwoo presses a few more kisses against his mouth, two of which landing directly on the moles above his upper lip. He chuckles when the other chases after him. Leaning their foreheads together, he asks, “You’re mine, remember? Nothing’s going to change that. But I would like it very much if you told me your name.”

There’s a short pause as the boy looks at him from under his lashes, then finally, he opens his mouth and says, “Junhui.”

“Junhui,” Wonwoo repeats, almost reverently. “I’ll take care of you.” Then he closes the distance between them and kisses him again.

It’s less innocent this time, more insistent and hungry. Junhui doesn’t seem to mind. His actions growing bolder, scent sweetening as he circles Wonwoo’s shoulders with his arms and hugs him closer.

The alpha in Wonwoo howls in contentment, urging him forward, demanding even more. He licks over the seam of Junhui’s lips, marveling once again at the softness of them. Junhui willfully opens for him, letting him in with a satisfied sigh. Wonwoo licks into his mouth greedily, hunger quickly consuming his every thought.

Junhui squirms against him, restless, until Wonwoo slides a hand over his and laces their fingers together, pressing their linked hands against the wall by the side of his head. The connection puts him at ease, it seems, as Junhui tightens his hold. With a free hand, Wonwoo cups his cheek to deepen the kiss, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. Junhui moans at the slight sting. The sound shoots past Wonwoo’s brain and straight to his cock. He can’t stop the growl that rumbles through his chest.

“You sound so fucking pretty, kitten,” he whispers a hair’s breath away, and Junhui whines, embarrassment evident as his rosy cheeks darken. Wonwoo traces along the kiss-swollen lips, satisfaction thrumming under his skin at how red they look because of him. He leans in close and nibbles along the omega’s jaw, reaching his ear to whisper, “Won’t you let me hear more?”

He doesn’t give Junhui time to respond, not with words anyway. He latches on the side of his throat and sucks a mark there, teeth grazing at the tender skin. His possessiveness is appeased for the time being, watching as the unblemished skin blooms with red marks and shallow teeth indentations.

_Mine_.

“A-alpha,” Junhui moans brokenly, fingers squeezing his tightly. “Alpha, p-please, I—” He breaks off on a sharp gasp when Wonwoo clamps down hard on his shoulder. His knees buckle, and were it not for Wonwoo’s arm around his back, he would have collapsed on the floor.

“Wonwoo,” he tells him. “Call my name.”

“Wonwoo,” he repeats dazedly. “Please.”

“What do you want, kitten? Tell me what you want.”

“I— _Oh!—_ I want—” Junhui is unable to finish his sentence, and perhaps it is a little mean of Wonwoo for not helping. But the alpha is a bit busy marking him up. Plus, he enjoys Junhui’s sinful little mewls a little too much.

However, Wonwoo isn’t a complete sadist. He kisses the pout off of Junhui’s lips and shoves his leg in between the omega’s. Junhui’s gasp morphs into a satisfied string of moans as he starts to move, head falling to Wonwoo’s shoulder. Junhui lets go of the alpha’s hand in order to get a better grip around his waist.

“That’s it, kitten,” he praises lowly by his ear. Junhui shudders, pheromones rising steadily as he seeks friction against Wonwoo’s thigh.

“Wonwoo…”

Wonwoo barely has the time to enjoy the way his name sounds coming from Junhui’s mouth when the scent of his slick sends him reeling.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Gritting his teeth, he forces himself to breathe through his mouth and clench his eyes shut. With Junhui’s neck bared right under his gaze, he’s afraid he might not be able to control his instincts to bite.

His body is on fire, cock straining in the confines of his pants.

His hands migrate from the small of Junhui’s back to his ass and squeezes. More slick gushes out. Junhui moans out his name, hips picking up speed, warm puffs of breath fanning across his neck.

The room reeks of them now, and Junhui is leaking so much it’s starting to seep through his pants. Delirious, Wonwoo gropes at him again, mind drifting off to wonder if he tastes as delicious as he smells.

“Wonwoo, I can’t… Please… I need you…” Junhui sounds wrecked, and they’ve barely done anything.

“I got you, kitten,” he assures him with a kiss. Then without warning, he picks him up in his arms, and walks across the room.

Junhui squeaks, scrambling to hold onto the alpha’s neck. Embarrassed again, he tucks his face against Wonwoo’s shoulder, but a tiny smile lingers over his features. Wonwoo puffs out his chest in pride. He sets him down gently on the bed and hovers above him, connecting their mouths once again.

The room gradually fills with the sounds of labored breaths and the rustling of clothes. The more skin is exposed, the more worked up Wonwoo gets, hungrily lapping up the sight before him. There is something so obscene, so beautiful about having his omega spread out like this, all naked skin saved for the white lace covering half of his face. Junhui isn’t ready to let him see, so he doesn’t push it. Instead, Wonwoo turns his attention to Junhui’s body.

In his exploration, he discovers the splatter of moles all over Junhui’s body like constellations of stars. He spends a good amount of time kissing and licking over them, leaving behind his own marks in his wake. His nostrils flare every time Junhui’s pheromones spike, the rich sweetness of the scent potent in the air and on his tongue.

He spreads Junhui’s legs wider, pressing a kiss on the inside of his thigh. Junhui’s breath hitches, prompting Wonwoo to glance up. Flushed all the way down to his heaving chest, Junhui grabs onto the sheets and squirms, strands of red splayed out on the pillow. Smirking, Wonwoo inches higher, closer to the junction of his legs.

Junhui sobs, choking out Wonwoo’s name along with a series of pleads.

The poor kid is definitely approaching his limit, he decides, assessing the pool of precum on his stomach and the amount of slick soaking into the sheets under him. As much as Wonwoo enjoys toying with him, his instincts urge him to satiate his omega, to make him feel good. Placing a last kiss on his hip, Wonwoo sits up and strokes up from ankle to thigh. Junhui watches his movements with glazed eyes, rapid little pants escaping his swollen lips.

He pushes the omega’s legs up to his chest. “Hold these up for me, kitten.”

“O-okay.” Still dazed, Junhui does as asked, fingers gripping the back of his knees, presenting himself.

Wonwoo groans, heat licking up his belly, saliva pooling under his tongue. “Fuck.” Without warning, he swoops down. Junhui lets out a high-pitched moan the second Wonwoo’s tongue makes contact with his entrance, body twitching, releasing another gush of liquid. Wonwoo hums appreciatively, hands groping and squeezing at the flesh of his ass, spreading his cheeks wider in order to drive his tongue deeper into his hole.

Above him, Junhui sobs, chocking on his breath, calling out for Wonwoo. It sounds like babbles, but from the way his hips rut up against the alpha’s mouth, the latter is rather certain Junhui isn’t displeased. Encouraged, he continues to lick and suck, spit and slick running down the corners of his mouth. It’s filthy, how the room echoes with the slurping sounds, coupled with Junhui’s staccato of moans and cries.

Once he’s loosened Junhui’s entrance enough, he pushes a finger alongside his tongue, slowly stretching him open.

_“Ah!_ Won—Wonwoo!”

His dick twitches, demanding attention, but he ignores his own needs for now, rutting down on the mattress to get some friction, attention completely focused on bringing Junhui to orgasm first. He adds in another finger while he catches his breath, pressing messy kisses on the plump flesh by his head. Junhui jerks, a silent scream dissolving into labored whines and insistent pleas.

“Right there! Oh, god, right— _Ah!”_

Smirking, Wonwoo crooks his fingers just so to reach the little bundle of nerves. As expected, Junhui keens. More slick coats Wonwoo’s fingers, and he leans down to lick it up, adding a third finger. The fit is tight. Really tight. Even with the abundant slick, Wonwoo worries. No matter how much he wants to pound into his omega, he doesn’t want to hurt him. He’s about to pull out when Junhui panics and lets go of one leg, grabbing his wrist.

“No! K-keep going, please, I’m so close!”

“Kitten—”

“I want,” he swallows, needing to catch his breath. “I want you inside, alpha.”

If Junhui weren’t already pink all over, he’d be blushing like a tomato at the utterance. Wonwoo lets out another groan, one that borders on a painful growl as his cock stirs. He surges up, hand cupping Junhui’s neck and resting their foreheads together.

“The things you do to me,” he hisses through gritted teeth.

Junhui giggles breathless, the innocent expression so jarring in the midst of their coupling. His laughter doesn’t last long, though, not when Wonwoo picks up the speed of his fingers, and Junhui’s giggles dissolve into wanton moans.

“Wonwoo, I’m—I’m ready… Please, need… you. Want to come… with you inside…”

Wonwoo curses under his breath again, but presses a gentle kiss to the omega’s forehead as he shifts their positions slightly. He scoots forward until the head of his cock presses against Junhui’s ass. He hisses at the contact, his neglected member finally getting the attention it so wanted. He coats it with Junhui’s slick, running it back and forth between his cheeks.

Junhui grows impatient with him, though, pouting and wiggling up and down the bed.

“Be good,” he warns, landing a light spank to his thigh, quickly rubbing the sting away.

Junhui continues to pout after the initial startled gasp, but he stays still, only whining for Wonwoo.

They both sigh in relief when his cockhead makes it past the tight ring of muscles. Although the relief is short-lived for Wonwoo. The hunger is quickly consuming his mind, burning him up from the inside. It takes every last shred of self-control for him to not fuck into Junhui in one go.

Gritting his teeth and gripping Junhui’s hips, Wonwoo slowly pushes in, allowing Junhui to get used to his girth gradually. Droplets of sweat rolls down his face and back, the sheer control nearly killing him. Junhui’s insides are so warm, so welcoming as they clench around him.

“S-so… So big,” Junhui slurs, head lolling to the side, lungs overworking to bring him air. “Feels so… good… _Ah!_ You got even bigger,” he laughs breathlessly.

Holding him firmly by the hips, Wonwoo gets the last couple inches in. “Fuck,” he groans, hitching Junhui’s hips higher over his lap.

Junhui struggles to catch his breath, hands scrambling to find purchase. The curve of his neck is too tempting, Wonwoo latches on, teeth sinking on the supple flesh. It’s not enough to break skin, but Junhui jerks and whines, curling up into the alpha. The latter laves over the bite, sucking on it until it blooms red. He distracts himself by marking up his omega, leaving no doubt for anyone who looks that Junhui is _his._

In his arms, Junhui breathes shallowly, shuddering and squeezing his torso. “You can move,” he says. “It’s okay.”

That’s all Wonwoo needs to get going. He pulls back a little, thrusting in slowly at first, rocking into him. Junhui looks and sounds beautiful, decadent moans slipping past those luscious lips, intermixed with his ragged breaths and whimpers. Gradually, Wonwoo increases his pace, thrusting into him harder and faster. He senses the heat that’s been thrumming under his skin returning tenfold, numbing his brain with a single thought: to fuck Junhui senseless.

Junhui whimpers, calling out his name, chanting out _yes yes yes yes._ He is completely wrecked, writhing and twitching every time Wonwoo’s cock presses against his prostate. He can feel his insides spasm, signaling the omega’s approaching orgasm.

“That’s it, kitten,” he urges, hips moving faster, driving into him harder. “Come for me. Show me how pretty you are coming from my cock.”

Junhui whines, knuckles turning white around the fisted sheets. It takes only a few more thrusts for Junhui to climax. His back arches off the bed, Wonwoo’s name on his tongue. Wonwoo slows down, thrusting shallowly to help him ride out the remnants of his orgasm. He leans into him, placing soft kisses over his face, lingering over the ones on the corners of his lip. “You did so well, kitten. So pretty, hm?”

Coming back to himself, Junhui smiles dopily up at him, body completely boneless. Wonwoo kisses him, a little deeper, nuzzling against his scent gland.

Even with arms he can barely move, Junhui wraps them around the alpha’s shoulders loosely to bring him close. “Do I get a reward?” Before Wonwoo can answer properly, Junhui clenches down on his cock, still hard and throbbing inside him.

Wonwoo hisses, hand gripping his hip hard enough to bruise. “Kitten,” he warns.

But Junhui still smiles innocently at him, still riding the euphoria of the post-orgasm. He wiggles his ass. “Please,” he begs. “Want your cum, alpha. Don’t you want to breed me?”

“Fucking—” Wonwoo growls, eyes glinting as he grabs him by the hips and pounds into him. The force of his thrusts are enough to scoot Junhui up the bed, causing the headboard to slam against the wall. Junhui’s eyes roll to the back of his head, mouth slack as moans tumble out, mixing in with the sharp slaps of Wonwoo’s balls against his ass.

Within a few minutes, his knot begins to swell, catching on Junhui’s puffy rim every time he slams past. The added pressure and thickness leads the omega to gasp and whine. Wonwoo continues to pound into him until the knot gets too large. His pace sputters, right on the edge. He grinds against his ass, aiming right for his prostate.

“Yes— _Ah!_ —So close—”

With a roar, he comes, filling Junhui up with so much cum, it starts to leak around his knot. He hums in satisfaction, falling against the omega’s chest and catching his breath. It’s not until then that he realizes Junhui also came. When he looks up, Junhui has lost consciousness.

Wonwoo chuckles, running a hand through his hair as he sits up and maneuvers them around, onto the dry side of the bed. His knot would keep them stuck together for at least half an hour, so he lets Junhui sleep until then.

When his knot finally goes down, he gently pulls out of Junhui’s warmth. His cum and the omega’s slick pour out of his hole, and Wonwoo sucks in a breath. His cock twitches at the sight. Junhui stirs a little, pulling his attention away from the mess they made. Junhui mumbles out something that sounds like Wonwoo’s name. Fond smile stretching over his expression, he kisses the mole on his shoulder and lifts him into his arms. He carries him princess style onto the bathroom and cleans them up.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ♡ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

A streak of sunlight pouring through the window hits Wonwoo in the face, and he grunts in displeasure, scowling as he jerks his head away. Not ready to wake up, he turns onto his side, ready to fall back asleep. However, something bothers him, and he can’t quite put his finger on it. It’s a perturbing sensation, almost as if he were missing a limb or an internal organ. His entire self feels hollowed out.

And then it hits him like a pile of bricks.

Snapping his eyes open, he bolts upright, head whipping to the other side of the bed. Empty. His stomach drops, hand immediately running over the sheets to realize they’re cold. He looks around the room, searching for any trace of the omega.

Draped on the small armchair are Wonwoo’s clothes, and by the door are only one set of shoes—his.

Junhui’s gone.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ♡ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It costs him an overpriced meal for three, which he barely touches, and a piece of his dignity, but it was worth it. Figures that the moment he begins to believe in soulmates, his own fated partner disappears. Something his friends don’t fail to find ironically hilarious. If it weren’t for the fact that they actually had information on how to locate Junhui, Wonwoo would have considered getting new ones.

Earlier this morning, once he had gotten over the initial shock of finding himself alone in the guest room, he had recalled that before he approached Junhui last night, the latter had positioned himself by the dessert tables, amusing himself with the balloons and handing out business cards to the people who chatted with him about the pastries. Junhui was probably involved with the catering services, somehow. That would explain why he was so unwilling to let Wonwoo know his identity beyond his first name.

_“I’m not famous or the son of anyone important… so I don’t want you to be disappointed when you find out I’m just… me.”_

With only that single lead to go off on, Wonwoo contacted the event organizers.

“I need to know who was responsible for the desserts at last night’s party.”

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Mingyu says. Even through the phone, Wonwoo can tell the younger is rolling his eyes.

“Just answer me.”

Sensing his foul mood, Mingyu goes quiet for a second, then asks, “Was there a problem?”

“Not… per se,” Wonwoo sighs. “I just need to reach him.”

“For what?”

Wonwoo grinds his teeth and breathes out slowly. “To talk about… something personal.”

“Are you trying to hit on Jun?” Mingyu demands, almost offended for whatever reason Wonwoo doesn’t care to find out.

“You know him?!”

“Shoot!” With a groan, Mingyu mumbles out something. “Hao is going to kill me…”

“Mingyu!”

“Okay, okay! Geez. Jun is Hao’s cousin. We helped him open his current bakery.”

“How come I’ve never heard about him?”

The young alpha seems to hesitate for a moment, before sighing and explaining, “It’s complicated. To make a long story short, Jun hasn’t had the best of luck when it comes to alphas, so Hao tends to…”

“Hide him away?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, he didn’t do a very good job last night,” Wonwoo mutters dryly.

Mingyu laughs. “Jun can be a handful.”

As unreasonable as it sounds, even to himself, Wonwoo doesn’t like the familiarity with which Mingyu speaks about Junhui. It makes his wolf grunt in displeasure, impatient to find their omega.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Wonwoo says, “Look, I get it, but I really need to talk to him.”

“You’re gonna have to convince Hao that you’re not trying to hurt his cousin.”

“Do our years of friendship mean nothing to him?”

Mingyu chuckles. “Jun doesn’t have an alpha outside of us, so I’m sure you can understand.”

Again, the anger flares, and he barely manages to hold it back. It wouldn’t be wise to go berserk while trying to convince his friends that he could be trusted around Junhui.

“Fine. Meet me down at your restaurant in an hour.”

“Sounds good! See you!”

The first thing the couple do after Wonwoo explains the situation is guffaw, falling against each other like idiots. Their chairs squeak as the legs scrap against the shiny marble tiles.

The three of them are sitting in the private room of Mingyu’s restaurant downtown. Wonwoo would normally complain about having to pay for the meal, considering his friend literally owns it, but he has more important things to discuss.

Simmering in his own annoyance, he sips at the drink just to keep himself from doing anything reckless. “Are you done?”

“No! Okay, sorry, sorry,” Minghao sits up, wipes at his tears. “It’s just… You gotta admit it’s pretty funny.”

“I’m glad my misfortune amuses some people.”

“Oh, stop being such a grouch.” Mingyu playfully punches his shoulder. “To be honest, if you really are destined, then I feel sorry for Jun.”

Wonwoo narrows his eyes, gripping around his glass of water a little bit tighter.

“Relax! I’m just kidding!”

“Can we get back to the subject at hand? I don’t know if you’re having a laugh at my expense just to give me a hard time or what, but please just tell me where he works. I’m not asking for his home address. I just need to talk to him. In broad daylight, with plenty of people around. Please.”

Perhaps Minghao hears the sincerity and desperation through his speech, because he sighs and runs a hand through his silver hair. “I know you’re a good person, Wonwoo, and an even better alpha. And I trust you. All I want in return is for you to be mindful of him… and his circumstances.”

Wonwoo frowns, opening his mouth to ask for clarification, but Minghao shakes his head and puts his hand out. “You’ll have to ask him. He may not look like it, but he tends to hide his troubles behind bright smiles and keeps people at arm’s length. For good reason,” he mutters under his breath, “But still.” Grabbing his wallet, he pulls out a business card and slides it across the table.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo picks it up, mildly surprised, but mostly amused at the logo and name of the bakery. It fits Junhui very well.

_Whiskers_ , with two cats wearing chef toques and holding whisks.

Soft light illuminates the interior of the bakery, blending well with the white and pastel palette of the decor. From the street, Wonwoo can spot a few small tables and chairs set out by the windows, currently occupied with a young couple feeding each other cake. He can’t quite see the counter, since it’s partially hidden by the writing on the glass, but two people seem to be working. He wonders if Junhui is one of them.

Unable to repress the restlessness any longer, Wonwoo crosses the street and enters the establishment.

Immediately, the warm and familiar smell of sugar and butter rushes over him. If he hadn’t been distracted by Junhui’s presence last night, Wonwoo is pretty sure he would have spent the entire evening at the dessert table, gorging himself on these cakes.

“Hello, welcome to _Whiskers!”_ Alerted of his presence by the little bell above the door, one of the workers at the counter greets him with a friendly smile. His name-tag reads Seokmin. “What can we get for you today?”

Throwing a cursory glance around, he ascertains that Junhui isn’t in the front of the shop. Well, if he’s a baker, then it would make more sense if he were in the kitchen actually creating the desserts.

Clearing his throat, Wonwoo approaches the counter. “Actually, I’m here to look for someone.”

The other kid working here, Hansol, according to his tag, glances up from his spot counting the cake boxes.

“Is Junhui here?”

The two share a look, Seokmin’s bright smile dimming slightly.

“Is it something urgent?” Hansol asks in lieu of a reply.

“It’s important.” When he’s met with uncertainty, he adds, “I just need to talk to him for a bit.”

“Sorry, we don’t mean to be rude,” Seokmin explains quickly. “It’s just that Jun didn’t seem to be feeling really well this morning.”

Fear shoots through his veins, icy cold. “Is he okay?”

“Oh, he’s fine! Only that his body was aching all over. We figured he might have caught a cold or something.”

“Right.” Shoving his hands in his pocket, Wonwoo winces internally. They shouldn’t have gone for a second round in the shower.

“I’ll go get him,” Seokmin volunteers. “Who should I say you are?”

Wonwoo only has a couple seconds to think. If Junhui ran away this morning, he probably wouldn’t consider Wonwoo showing up unexpectedly at his work place a good thing. But Wonwoo needs answers, so a white lie should be forgiven.

“He gave me his business card at the masquerade party last night.”

“Oh! So you’re a VIP client. Gotcha.”

During the short moment Seokmin goes into the back, Wonwoo contemplates the array of pastries behind the glass compartment. He’s silently debating which one to get for Seungkwan and himself, when the door separating the kitchen from the front of the shop swings open. Wonwoo shoots straight up, heart hammering in his chest. His skin prickles with excitement when he smells Junhui’s gentle scent.

In the same moment, Junhui’s posture tenses, doe eyes widening comically. Well, it would have been funny if Wonwoo weren’t struck dumb by Junhui’s sheer beauty. While he looked decadent and alluring last night, in the daytime, Junhui is adorable and lovely, standing in the middle of the room wearing a baby blue sweater with oversized sleeves folded to his elbows and a purple apron with doodled cats all over.

Wonwoo realizes they’ve been staring at each other a little too long when the kids in the back hover behind the counter, trying not to make it obvious they’re curious about the apparent staring contest. Clearing his throat, Wonwoo takes a small step forward. “Hi.”

Junhui doesn’t back away, so he counts it as a small victory. “H-hello.”

“Do you have time to talk to me for a second?”

“Uh.” Nervous, he glances behind his shoulders. Hansol gives him a thumbs-up, while Seokmin makes shooing motion at him. “Okay,” Junhui whispers, gesturing for Wonwoo to head for the table in the corner.

“Why did you leave?” he asks, gentling his voice to not spook his companion.

Not meeting his gaze, Junhui fidgets his with his sweater paws, tugging on them to cover up his fingers. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Out of all the things he expected him to say, that was not it. He arches a brow. Unimpressed. “Really? That’s the excuse you’re going for?”

Round cheeks redden. “I’m sorry! I didn’t expect you to come here. At least not so soon, anyway, so I didn’t prepare anything.”

“You don’t need to prepare anything. I’d just like to know the truth.” Leaning down, he attempts to get Junhui to look him in the eye. “Did you feel pressured? Did I hurt you or—”

“No! No no no!” Junhui shakes his head adamantly, sitting up and finally looking at Wonwoo properly. It only lasts for a few seconds, before he’s back to staring at the table in between them. “You were… very kind,” he says. “And you took really good care of me.” Taking in a shaky breath, he continues. “Last night was like a dream. I attended a ball and met my fated partner,” he smiles.

Wonwoo’s chest clenches painfully at the sadness underlying the happy expression. The discomfort is so strong, he almost misses the part where Junhui acknowledges them as soulmates.

“If you knew, then why didn’t you let me bite you?”

Junhui shakes his head again. “It wouldn’t be fair to you. I can’t let you be tied down to me.”

“What is it that scares you so much?” he asks, gingerly taking the omega’s hand into his and rubbing soothingly along his knuckles. Seeing Junhui’s tense muscles, he tries to lighten the mood a little. “Don’t tell me you’re actually a criminal? Baker by day, cat burglar by night?”

It works.

Junhui dissolves into giggles, eyes squinting into little crescents, shoulders shaking as he covers his mouth with a hand. The sight brings warmth back to Wonwoo’s cold heart.

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Junhui says. The hand still held under Wonwoo’s flips over, letting the alpha hold his fingers. “But I don’t want you to eventually grow to resent me from being stuck with me.”

“Why would I ever grow to resent you?”

“Because I have—”

The little bell over the door chimes, interrupting Junhui mid-sentence as someone enters.

“Mama!”

Junhui whips around just in time to catch a bundle of colors in his arms. Wide-eyed, Wonwoo can only stare as Junhui reprimand softly. “Huihui, how many times do I have to remind you not to run?”

The small head under the yellow beanie pokes out from Junhui’s lap. “Sorry, Mama. But it was a race! And I won!”

“Don’t be so hard on him, Jun!” Another voice says from the entrance. “It’s freezing out there, and I told him the best way to stay warm is to keep moving.”

When the owner of the voice finally comes into view, Wonwoo feels like he’d somehow walked into some weird dream.

“Do you still have any leftovers—Whoa!” Soonyoung startles upon seeing Wonwoo, the hand holding a small backpack waving toward him. “Didn’t expect to see you here, man. What are you doing here?”

“My thoughts exactly.”

A very confused Junhui turns his head from side to side. “You two know each other?”

“We grew up on the same street,” Wonwoo provides.

In response, Soonyoung pats Junhui’s shoulder, beaming brightly. “And I was Junnie’s college roommate! What a small world, huh?”

They all hum in agreement. 

“So! What’s up?”

Even after so many years, Kwon Soonyoung still has not learned the art of tactfulness. Wonwoo glares at him.

“Okay!” He forces a laugh, backing away. “Well, you guys seem busy, so I’m gonna raid your fridge.” And with that, Soonyoung slips away, talking loudly to Seokmin and Hansol.

“Umm,” Junhui hesitates as he avoids Wonwoo’s gaze, focusing on removing some of the layers off of the child in his arms. With Soonyoung gone, Wonwoo is back to being stunned by the turn of events.

Junhui has a son.

This is his big secret. The “circumstances” that Minghao must have been referring to. Wonwoo won’t lie and say he isn’t extremely shocked, but more than that, the presence of the boy offers some answers as well as some questions. Now Wonwoo knows the reason for the scent that Wonwoo couldn’t discern from Junhui. It’s the soft and milky scent of children. As for who and where the father is, Wonwoo has yet to find out.

Just the thought of Junhui belonging to some unknown alpha has his teeth grinding and his wolf growling in discontent.

As if sensing the hostile mood radiating off of his body, Junhui glances up at him in the midst of helping his son out of the ginormous parka and mittens. He offers him an apologetic smile as if to ask, “Do you understand now?”

Wonwoo does understand; however, his expression remains unchanged. “I meant what I said last night. Unless you tell me explicitly to stop, I won’t give up.”

Hearing his declaration, Junhui falters, fingers fumbling with the string attaching the two mittens together.

“Mama?” a tiny hand pats Junhui’s wrist.

Immediately, the latter relaxes and presses a peck to his hair. “Alright.” He puts both hands on the boy’s shoulders and turns him toward Wonwoo.

There’s no doubt. The kid is Junhui’s. He looks like a tiny version of the omega, only missing the sprinkle of moles on his face.

“Baby, this is Wonwoo,” Junhui introduces. “Can you say hello?”

The boy nods, then faces Wonwoo and bows slightly. “Hello, Mr. Wonwoo. My name is Younghui, and I’m five years old.”

Wonwoo has the sudden urge to pick him up and cuddle him like he would a baby cat. He leans forward a little to be at eye level. “Hello, Younghui. It’s nice to meet you.” Wanting to make a good impression, Wonwoo extends a hand for the little man to shake. His grip is firm. For a kindergartener anyway.

“Are you an alpha?”

“I am. Is that okay?”

Younghui cocks his head to the side, as if in deep thoughts. “I guess. But you gotta be nice to Mama.”

Alarms ring in Wonwoo’s head, and he frowns slightly. “Have there been bad alphas around your mom?”

“Uh—” Junhui attempts to stop him, but Younghui responds faster with a nod and a little pout.

“Yeah. And they smelled bad, too!”

Junhui’s scent is going a little awry, anxiety evident. Time to do some damage control. He’ll get to the bottom of the issue at a later time. For now, Wonwoo grimaces, then makes a show of smelling his shirt. “Uh oh. What about me? Do I smell bad, too?”

Younghui giggles, little hands covering his mouth as his eyes also curve up. _God, he’s cute._ “No, you smell like a sunny day at the park!”

“Oh, whew!” he wipes at an invisible drop of sweat, causing little Younghui to giggle again. Next to him, Junhui has relaxed, expression gentle as he gazes at the two of them, stroking the hair at the back of Younghui’s head. It’s clear to anyone with eyes that Younghui is Junhui’s entire world.

Somehow, Wonwoo finds a way to tamper down the curiosity about Junhui’s past. When he feels ready, he’ll let Wonwoo know. For now, the alpha had his work cut out for him. It isn’t how he expected things to go, but he can’t say he minds. He’ll just make sure to woo both omega and child.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ♡ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Wonwoo:** i need to know all of junhui’s likes and dislikes

**Hoshi:** good idea!

**Wonwoo:** i know

**Wonwoo:** so spill

**Hoshi:** what’s in it for me?

**Wonwoo:** don’t you want to help set up your friend with a good alpha?

**Hoshi:** who says i’m not already doing that with someone from the dance academy?

**Wonwoo:** 🔪🐯

**Hoshi:** oh my! 😱

**Hoshi:** i don’t think i want my precious junnie to associate himself with such a dangerous and violent man!

**Wonwoo:** i’ll get you a date with jihoon

**Hoshi:** JIHOON??????

**Hoshi:** LEE JIHOON???

**Hoshi:** AKA WOOZI

**Hoshi:** AKA THE GREATEST MUSICAL GENIUS OF ALL TIME????

**Hoshi:** THAT JIHOON?????

**Hoshi:** AJHDJKFHJKHFKJDHKJAHSFKJAHJDKFHJKDHFKJASKJHAS

**Wonwoo:** yes

**Hoshi:** **💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖**

**Hoshi:** wait this sounds too good to be true

**Hoshi:** how do i even know you know him FOR REAL???

**Wonwoo:**

**Hoshi:** 😍😍😍 YOU DO KNOW HIM

**Hoshi:** HE LOOKS SO GOOD

**Hoshi:** ok ok ok ****

**Hoshi:** i’ll tell you junnie’s likes and dislikes, but that’s it

**Hoshi:** you’ll have to woo him all by yourself

**Wonwoo:** deal

After setting Soonyoung and Jihoon up, Wonwoo returns to their roots by doing what their ancestors had done back in the olden days: the courting ritual. Well, just on principle. He doesn’t think that Junhui and Younghui would be too keen on receiving dead rabbits or deer on their doorsteps. So he sticks to the 21st century customs.

He starts out with the classic: flowers. Because he’s not a creep, he doesn’t ask for Junhui’s address, giving the floral shop the bakery’s address instead. Truth be told, it’s nerve-wracking. While he and Junhui parted on good terms two days ago, they never really agreed on any future plans. Wonwoo has no idea how the omega will receive the bouquet. He spends a full day fretting over it, essentially driving himself insane with the continuous anxiety, and ruining a perfectly good working section. Thankfully, he works alone so he can kick himself all he wants in the privacy of his own head.

By the following afternoon, he decides to take the plunge. What’s the point of living in fear and regrets? So he grabs his wallet and heads for the bakery. To buy some cakes, he tells himself. For him and Seungkwan. Yep.

Lucky for him, his poker face works rather well at hiding the turbulence in his emotions. The bell chimes over his head, and he nods a polite hello to Seokmin who’s manning the counter.

“Oh, it’s you!” the beta exclaims, smile brighter than the sun. “Welcome back!”

“Thanks. Um, can you recommend me some cakes?”

“Sure!” Grabbing a small box from the pile Hansol is currently folding, Seokmin slides to the display where Wonwoo is standing. “What are you in the mood for?”

Wonwoo is tempted to reply with “everything” as he stares at all the delicious slices. “Uh, something sweet, but not cloyingly. Fluffy. With… something zesty, so lemon? And cream.”

In the corner, Hansol snickers. “Sounds like Jun.”

“Oh, yeah, it does!” Seokmin laughs.

Wonwoo kind of maybe wants to facepalm himself really badly. But he keeps it together outwardly, merely shrugging. “Guess I have a type.”

The others chuckle.

“Jun really likes your flowers, by the way,” Seokmin says casually as he rings up the two pieces of cake.

The comment causes Wonwoo to pause in the middle of pulling out some bills. “Yeah?”

“Yeah! He got so red when the delivery came in,” he laughs. “But it was cute. He keeps the vase in the kitchen, where he can see it while he works.”

Pride fills his lungs, and Wonwoo can’t help grinning. His wolf approves, satisfied that they’ve brought happiness to their omega. “That’s great,” he says humbly out loud. “I’m glad. Thanks.” He takes the offered box. “Is, uh, is Junhui here today?”

“Nah, he went to pick up Baby Hui. He should be back soon, though! You can wait for him if you want.”

“Thanks for the offer,” Wonwoo replies. “But I gotta get back to work.”

“Ah,” Seokmin nods in understanding. “We’ll tell him you stopped by!”

“For cakes,” Wonwoo clarifies. “I came for the cakes.”

Hansol snickers again, but gives him up a thumbs-up. “See ya!”

Encouraged by the success and well reception of the flowers, Wonwoo continues to send in little gifts every few days, ranging from milktea to spicy chips and jelly snacks. On one occasion, he tries going for the humor approach by sending over a dozen freshly picked lemons. It works, going by Soonyoung’s account.

“He laughed so hard, he almost fell into Hansol. And then he just went into the kitchen, washed one, cut it up and started eating it like an orange.” Soonyoung shudders, face twisting up as if he were the one eating something sour. “Anyway, he’ll most likely have the entire bunch eaten in a couple days.”

The next time Wonwoo comes in for “cake,” Seokmin waves excitedly at him and retrieves something from a separate shelf. He sets the signature pink and blue box on the counter.

“On the house!” he laughs. “Jun has a meeting with a client, but he thought you might show up today.”

Written on the box in messy scrawl is: _Just a little snack to cheer you on!_ °˖✧◝ (=^ ◡ ^=)◜✧˖°

If Wonwoo ends up taking too many pictures of the box and cake and saving them, no one has to know. 

About a week later, Wonwoo tests the waters by choosing to send something to Younghui. Wonwoo wants him to feel included, to know that Wonwoo cares for him and would like to provide for him and Junhui, both.

He picks up a few books, a couple on animals, and one chaptered book that he thinks Junhui would also enjoy reading to Younghui before bed. Wonwoo admittedly spends more time than planned in the children’s section, but only because he made the effort to read through the books first, and only purchasing the ones he deems fitting of the recipient(s).

“You’re such a bookworm,” Soonyoung tells him when he asks his friend to make the delivery. “I can imagine you—super tough-looking alpha—sitting in those colorful plastic chairs and reading all the books from cover to cover.” He laughs. “But kudos for the dedication!”

“Of course,” he snorts. “I’m nothing if not thorough.”

Later that evening, he receives a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown:** hi wonwoo ( ⸝⸝•ᴗ•⸝⸝ )੭⁾⁾ this is junhui

**Unknown:** i got your number from hoshi. i hope you don’t mind |･ω･｀)

**Wonwoo:** junhui hi!

**Wonwoo:** no it’s totally fine

**Wonwoo:** is there something wrong?

**Kitten:** oh no!

**Kitten:** i just wanted to thank you for the books! it’s very sweet

**Kitten:** i really didn’t expect you to send huihui anything. so thank you

**Kitten:** he really likes them! he’s been carrying the one about the fox wearing glasses with him everywhere all afternoon. i think it’s become his favorite 😊

**Wonwoo:** cute

**Wonwoo:** i’m glad

**Wonwoo:** especially bc it’s my favorite too

**Kitten:** awww!!! hoshi mentioned that you handpicked them and even took the time to read thru every single one

**Wonwoo:** 😒 kwon soonyoung…..

**Kitten:** hehehe 😆

**Kitten:** you have an unexpectedly cute side, jeon wonwoo 😆

**Wonwoo:** hmph

**Wonwoo:** stop it. you’re gonna ruin my rep

**Kitten:** oh don’t worry

**Kitten:** i already know how much of a big bad alpha you are 😏

**Wonwoo:** 0_o

**Kitten:** OMG

**Kitten:** I AM SO SORRY (ノ_<。)

**Kitten:** this is the other thing i wanted to tell you

**Kitten:** my heat is coming up, so i won’t be around in the next few days

**Kitten:** just FYI in case you send me gifts to the shop and i don’t respond

**Kitten:** NOT THAT I EXPECT YOU TO SEND MORE STUFF

**Kitten:** oh man. i’m so sorry (ノ_<。)

**Wonwoo:** relax, kitten. i get it

**Wonwoo:** what about younghui though?

**Kitten:** i’ll take him to hoshi’s tomorrow after school

**Wonwoo:** let me give you a ride

**Wonwoo:** an omega in pre-heat walking around sounds extremely risky

**Kitten:** so is being alone in a car with an alpha, no? 😏

**Kitten:** i’m kidding! lol. thank you for the offer, but i’ll be fine. this isn’t the first time, after all 😊

**Kitten:** alright. i need to get huihui ready for bed now. goodnight, wonu~

**Wonwoo:** goodnight. pls call me if you need anything

**Kitten:** will do! nighty night!

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ♡ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Wonwoo has never moved this fast in his entire life. He takes the stairs three at a time, pumping his legs harder and faster. His lungs burn, and his heart pounds against his ears, but he can’t stop. Can’t slow down.

Just mere moments ago, he’d been in a meeting with Seungkwan and a few other staff members concerning his next project. Soonyoung had called, a slight tremble weighing down his words.

“Wonwoo, are you anywhere near the bakery?”

“Yeah, I’m at the company building. Why? Isn’t it closed during Junhui’s heat?”

“Yeah, but I can’t seem to reach him.” Wonwoo’s stomach drops. He keeps his grip on the phone firm, forcing himself to stay calm and listen before jumping to conclusions.

On the other line, Soonyoung continues in the same nervous tone. “He dropped off Younghui at my apartment an hour ago, and he said he was meeting a client there. No matter how busy, he always picks up the phone in case it concerns Younghui, but I’ve been trying for the past five minutes, and it only goes to voicemail.”

Wonwoo is already standing up and signaling at Seungkwan. He apologizes silently to the people at the meeting and grabs his coat. His expression must convince them that something very wrong is happening, because none of them try to stop him. Only Seungkwan frowns in worry, but shoos him out of the room.

Soonyoung sighs, clearly at his wit’s end. “I don’t know if he accidentally dropped his phone in the sink or… or if it’s something serious. I’m going to leave Younghui with Hao and Mingyu to go look for him, but I figured that you might get there faster if you were at work.”

Wonwoo exits the building, a cold burst of wind blowing through him. “I got it, Soonyoung. I’ll go check it out.”

“Wonwoo. Just… be careful, okay? Don’t do anything rash. He’s in pre-heat.”

“I’m not going to hurt him, Hoshi.”

Hanging up, he starts running. At first, he still tries to think positive, that perhaps Junhui simply damaged his phone in some way. Or maybe his battery ran out. Who knows, maybe he and Soonyoung were overly worried about nothing, and the omega was already heading back home.

_Glass half-full_ , _glass half-full, glass half-full,_ he chants silently. It’s the only way he can lie to himself and his wolf. If he allows himself even a second of doubt, he might lose his reason to the pure instincts alone. It’s dangerous enough when an alpha deems that his mate is in peril. He really doesn’t want to know what would happen if the potential mate is also a fated partner.

All of his hopes shatter the second he makes a turn at the intersection. Junhui’s scent hits him smack in the face. But that’s not what terrifies him. It’s the fact that the usually gentleness has completely disappeared, leaving behind a scent that Wonwoo wishes he had never come across. It’s overly sweet from the effects of the heat, but it’s mixed in with bitter anger and soured from terror.

Wonwoo isn’t even sure how he gets to the scene so fast. His mind has gone blank. The only thought keeping him moving is finding and protecting his omega from harm. His chest heaves from anger, hands shaking with it as he stands in front of the dim and narrow alley.

Deep inside, Junhui is sitting on the ground, half unconscious with his head resting on the wall behind him. Some unknown alpha is kneeling in front of him, nose buried against his neck, muttering to himself. His smile lascivious as he sits back and caresses Junhui’s face.

“No…” His voice is weak, and his body not working in the way that he wants, but he still does his best to push the bastard away. “Get… away.”

“Get away?” the bastard laughs. “But you invited me. You gave me your business card at the party, didn't you? Wasn't this what you wanted from me? You naughty naughty omega. What else did you expect from me after seducing me like this with your pheromones? Don’t worry, pet, I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.”

Wonwoo flies into a rage.

His wolf overrides his control, jumping onto the bastard and yanking him away from their omega. His skull cracks audibly against the concrete ground, and he screams in pain, but that does little to stop Wonwoo’s fist from raining down on him one after the other. Red splatters everywhere. The guy goes limp. Wonwoo throws him down in disgust, watching through narrowed eyes as he struggles to breathe.

“Ngh…”

Wonwoo whips around, immediately crouching by Junhui to check on him. “Junnie,” he calls, barely recognizing the growl as his voice. He clears his throat, tampering down the burning anger still lighting up his veins. “Kitten, are you okay? You’re safe now.”

“W-Wonwoo?” Bleary eyes stare up at him, unable to stay open for long. Junhui is completely flushed, hair matted against his forehead.

“I’m right here, kitten. Let’s take you home, okay?”

A heavy nod, one that threatens to send him sprawling on the ground if it weren’t for Wonwoo catching him in his arms.

The moment the omega lands onto him, it’s like a switch is flipped. Wonwoo finally registers the sweetness surrounding them. No longer is it that sickening smell from earlier. It’s back to the alluring perfume that had caught Wonwoo on that first night of the party. Only much, _much_ more intoxicating.

_It’s the heat_ , what’s left of his brain tells him, right before vanishing into nothingness.

His mind becomes hazy, skin pulling tight as he fits Junhui better against his chest, arms wrapped around his slender frame. Subconsciously, Junhui nuzzles against him, head falling to his shoulder, seeking comfort. Wonwoo shudders, running his nose up and down Junhui’s throat, effectively scenting him to his heart’s desire. He wants Junhui reeking of his scent, wants everyone to know who the omega belongs to. He breathes against his neck, licking up a long strip from the base of his throat up to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Junhui moans softly, scooting closer, giving Wonwoo more room to work with by exposing his neck. He growls appreciatively, latching on the tender flesh, sucking mark after mark.

But it’s not enough.

He wants to bite.

The night of the masquerade, he had been lucid enough to keep himself in check, to not let the primal instincts consume his every move.

But right now, with the fog of Junhui’s heat pressing in on him, he can feel his control slipping. Junhui—his omega, his fated partner, his mate— _so close._ Body so soft and supple in his arms, scent so sweet and mouth-watering. His throat is bared, right for Wonwoo’s taking.

_Bite him!_

_Mark him!_

_Claim him!_

The resolve snaps. 

With a growl, he sinks his teeth into warm flesh. Blood spurts into his mouth, coating his tongue.

Junhui screams.

Darkness falls.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ♡ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Wonwoo wakes up with a parched throat and a skull-splitting headache. A thousand needles prick the back of his eyelids, and he winces as he opens his eyes to assess his surrounding. He’s laying in bed in a white and open room. The smells of disinfectant and fresh linens almost overbearing make his nose itch. He spots a pitcher of water on the bedside table, along with a glass and a small cup containing a couple of white pills.

Throat burning, he swallows a grimace and attempts to sit up. Immediately, sharp pain shoots up his left arm, and he loses his grip, falling back on his back with a grunt. Once the pain subsides, he takes a closer look and notices the bandages wrapped around his forearm.

“Oh, you’re awake!”

Wonwoo glances toward the door to see Seungkwan’s bright face, filled with relief.

“Let me go get the doctor!”

So he’s at the hospital, he gathers from that short little interaction. How did he even get here? His memory is a blur. He recalls his meeting at the company building, then Soonyoung’s call, and Junhui—

He bounds upright, ignoring the protests in his muscles and injuries.

_Knock knock knock._

Soonyoung enters the room next, wearing a similar expression as Seungkwan a minute ago. “I figured you woke up from Seungkwan’s commotion down the hall.”

“Where’s Junhui?”

Chuckling, Soonyoung pours him some water and passes him the painkillers. “Relax, alpha. Junnie’s fine. He’s sleeping in the room next door.”

The enormous weight on his chest vanishes, and Wonwoo breathes out easily for once since he woke up. Quickly, he takes the pills and gulps down the water.

“What happened?” he wants to know, unsure of the events after he left the company.

“Well…” Soonyoung laughs a little and takes a seat by the foot of his bed. “You went kinda feral. By the time I got there, you had Junnie in a vice grip and refused to let anyone get even close to him. You were snarling and growling at even the paramedics. Actually, it was pretty terrifying, too, because you had blood dripping from your mouth, and we couldn’t even tell from where it was coming from.” Gesturing toward Wonwoo’s bandages, he said, “You bit your own arm to protect him.”

Wonwoo picks at the edge of the gauze. The memory is fuzzy, but it’s slowly coming back to him. “I’ve never lost control like that before. It was like…” He shakes his head and sighs. “I’ve encountered omegas in heat in the past, and as crazy as their heat made me feel, I’ve always held on to some lucidity. But with Junhui…” He groans and rubs his face tiredly. “Fuck. No rationality, just this visceral and impending need to mark and claim him. I could have seriously hurt him, Hoshi. Totally overriding his consent, too.”

“But you didn’t!” Soonyoung exclaims. “Even the doctor was amazed at your willpower. He said he’s never seen any alpha successfully resisting the urge, especially one who’s already recognized the omega as his mate.” He sighs. “Seriously, Wonwoo. I really don’t think you understand how much of a big deal this is. _You bit your own arm to keep yourself from forcefully binding him to you!_ That’s huge!” Patting him on the shoulder, his friend tries to cheer him up. _“_ Give yourself some credit. You’re a good dude, and Junhui’s lucky you were there.”

Rubbing at his face tiredly, he puts that aside for now.

“What happened to the other guy?” Even now, thinking about the bastard has Wonwoo’s stomach souring in distaste.

“Ugh.” Soonyoung scowls, then laughs as he says, “Well, you broke his face and cracked a few ribs.”

“Am I in trouble?” He is surprisingly calm about potentially going to jail for assault and battery.

“Are you kidding? Of course not. He’s the creep who lured and attacked Jun. Even if Junnie hadn’t explained the situation, the creep would have still been arrested. Considering the situation, they ruled it self-defense.”

“Good.”

A soft knock signals the arrival of the doctor, and Soonyoung stands to the side to let the man examine Wonwoo. The checkup is quick, and Dr. Park gives him a few instructions regarding his arm and how to care for it during its healing process. He wants Wonwoo to stay in the hospital until tomorrow morning, but seeing how agitated the alpha is, he allows him to walk around for a few minutes.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Wonwoo gives a bow, and Dr. Park smiles.

“Take care, Mr. Jeon.”

Gingerly, Wonwoo pushes open the door and slips inside. Junhui’s room has the same basic layout as his, with only one tiny difference. Sitting on the small couch by the window, Younghui lifts his face from his book to spot Wonwoo. Once recognition clicks, he resumes swinging his legs back and forth, waving at the alpha.

Wonwoo lets out a relieved sigh, quietly joining him on the couch. “Hi, Younghui.”

“Hello.”

On the bed, Junhui lays still, his breathing stable, a light blanket pulled up to his chest. Since he’s only attached to an IV drip, Wonwoo deems his condition quite stable, just like Soonyoung had said. His wolf is appeased, no longer pacing back and forth restlessly now that he’s seen with his own eyes that Junhui is unharmed.

“Mama is sleeping,” Younghui informs him. He presses his index over his lips. “So we have to be quiet.”

“Okay,” the other agrees easily, smile fond and voice matching his whisper.

Younghui stares at Wonwoo’s arm for a moment, then looks up at him. “Uncle Hoshi said you saved Mama from a mean alpha. Thank you. I’m sorry you got hurt, too.”

Wonwoo’s heart tightens, but he smiles wider. “It’s all right. Your mom’s safety comes first.”

The boy nods, pensive. Then he rests his hand gently on the bandages. “Does it still hurt?”

“Only a little bit.”

“When Mama wakes up, he can kiss it better.”

Wonwoo’s heart nearly lurches out of his chest. He has to redirect his thoughts and remind himself he’s talking to a child. “Really? Does Junhui have magic healing powers or something?”

Younghui nods enthusiastically. “He does! When I get a booboo, Mama will sing a song, and the pain goes away! It’s awesome.”

Laughing, Wonwoo agrees. “Yeah, sounds impressive. I’ll have to ask him when he gets better.”

As if satisfied, Younghui nods to himself. “You have very good taste in books,” he remarks, and Wonwoo bites back a chuckle at the abrupt topic change. Still, he plays along.

“I do?”

“Mhm. I left _Mr. Fox’s Glasses_ at home because I can’t read it by myself yet, but this book is really cool.” He points to the one currently opened on his lap. “I really like the animals that live in the sea. Did you know that fishes don’t have noses so they breathe through this gills?”

“Really? And where are their gills located, do you know?”

Eyes shining in excitement, Younghui nods and grins. He points to his neck and flattens out his chubby hands to resemble gills. “Right here, and they move like this!”

“Wow! You sure know your stuff, huh?”

“Yeah! But I’m still learning.” He points to a picture of an anglerfish. “This one lives suuuuuuuuuuper deep in the ocean, and it has a little light on top of its head. That’s how it catches other fishes to eat.”

“Have you ever seen one in person?”

“No,” he answers sadly.

“The aquarium has a pretty neat reproduction that you can look at. It’s made from a real anglerfish’s bones.”

_“Really?_ So you’ve already seen it?”

“Yeah, once, during a school field trip.”

“Oh. Our field trip is going to be at the zoo, which is really cool, too! I want to see the pandas and the lions and the elephants and cocodiles!”

“Crocodiles,” Wonwoo corrects him gently.

“Yeah! I like the zoo, too, but I want to see the fishes.”

“Mm.” Throwing a quick glance toward Junhui, he says, “Maybe when your mom gets better, we can all go to the aquarium.”

Wonwoo doesn’t think Younghui could get any more excited, but he proves the alpha wrong. He squeaks and does a little hop in his seat, tiny hands pressed against his mouth to stop himself from making too much noise. His cheeks are pink, and his eyes sparkle.

“Really? You mean it?”

Wonwoo feels so incredibly fond. “I mean it. As long as your mom gives us permission, we can go.”

“Eeeeeeeeee!” Curling up into a ball, Younghui squeals.

Wonwoo can’t help chuckling, patting his head.

“So what’s your favorite sea animal?”

“Hmm…” He turns his hand into a tiny fist and rests his cheek on top of it. Wonwoo resists the urge to coo at him. “The blue whale!”

“Wow! I don’t think the aquarium has any room for a blue whale, but they probably have dolphins.”

“I like dolphins, too! They’re really smart.”

“They are.”

“Do you have a favorite sea animal, Wonwoo?”

“Hmm. I like whales, but I’m curious about jellyfish. Where do they get jelly from?”

Younghui bursts into laughter exactly the same way Junhui does. “Jelly doesn’t come from jellyfish, silly!”

“No? Then why are they called jellyfish?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs, quite puzzled, too. “Maybe we should ask the people who work at the aquarium.”

“Good idea.”

Shuffling sound from the bed pulls their attention away from the conversation. Both heads snap up to see Junhui’s eyes flutter open.

“Mama!” Younghui drops his book on the couch and runs toward the bed. Unfortunately, his legs are too short, and he can’t climb over.

Wonwoo bends down and lifts him up, setting him next to Junhui.

“Mama! Are you okay? Are you still sleepy?”

Junhui chuckles softly, brushing the hair out of his son’s eyes. “Hi, baby. I’m okay.”

Happily, Younghui lies down on the bed and hugs Junhui to him, closing his eyes with a bright smile on his face. Wonwoo can sympathize.

Wrapping an arm around his child, Junhui presses a soft kiss to his head, then looks up at Wonwoo with a tender, but a little hesitant smile.

“How do you feel?” Wonwoo asks as he pours him some water in the cup with a straw.

“Okay. Just a little tired.” He sits up a little to accept the cup, rearranging Younghui so the boy’s head is pillowed on his lap. “Thank you… for everything. I really don’t know how else to express my gratitude. If you hadn’t come—”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Wonwoo cups his face to stop the flurry of words that are poised on his pale lips. “It’s okay. You’re safe, and that’s all that matters.”

Junhui closes his eyes and nods, leaning into the touch. When he straightens up, he frowns upon seeing Wonwoo’s arm.

“You really bit yourself,” he says in awe, guilt immediately swirling in his eyes. “I am so sorry—How serious is it? Does it still hurt? Will it leave a scar? Did you have to get stitches—”

“Mama!” Younghui sudden sits up and pats Junhui’s knee. “Mama, you should kiss Wonwoo and sing him the magic song!”

Junhui gasps out a choking noise and turns bright red. He can’t even bring himself to meet Wonwoo’s gaze directly. “Baby… I—I—I don’t mind singing, but my voice…” He rubs at his neck nervously.

“How about a raincheck, then?” Wonwoo offers, deciding to help the poor omega out. Were it not for Younghui clinging to him right now, Wonwoo has a feeling Junhui would have pulled the covers over his head to hide. “In the meantime, maybe I can do something to help you recover faster?” It’s a little conceited, and a bit of an exaggeration to say it’ll promote a quicker recovery. But at the very least, it’ll put Junhui’s omega at ease.

With Junhui’s nod of approval and Younghui round eyes watching him with interest, Wonwoo cups Junhui’s cheek once again and nuzzles against his throat, gently but thoroughly scenting him.

The effects are instantaneous. Junhui’s breathes out deeply, and his scent steadies.

Out of Younghui’s immediate view, Wonwoo presses a kiss over Junhui’s scent glands, smirking at the shudder and tiny whine it garners from the omega.

Junhui swats at him lightly, eyes flickering to the child next to him, but Wonwoo is unrepentant. Not that Younghui even notices what the adults are up to anyway. He points toward the couch, at the book left open.

“Mama! Mama! Wonwoo said he’ll take us to the aquarium when you feel better!”

Junhui’s eyes widen slightly as he looks over to the alpha. “Are you sure? The three of us together?”

“Absolutely,” Wonwoo confirms. “Whenever you feel up for it.”

Seeing Younghui’s joy and Wonwoo’s sincerity, Junhui smiles. “Okay. I’d love that.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ♡ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They set the date for the aquarium outing a couple weeks later. The place has gone through quite a few remodeling projects since the last time Wonwoo had been there. Which is understandable, considering the last time had been during his second grade field trip. For that reason, he is just as wide-eyed and impressed as Younghui and Junhui are when they step inside.

It’s crowded, being a weekend and all, so Junhui insists for Younghui to hold his hand at all times. The latter doesn’t seem to mind, agreeing easily, eyes glued to the tanks and mouth hanging open in awe as he grabs his mother’s fingers. Wonwoo hangs a few steps behind, armed with his camera. He snaps shots of the pair, smiling to himself as he looks at them through the viewfinder.

He’s managed to be discrete about it for a good half an hour, alternating between taking pictures and observing the different species alongside Junhui and Younghui. By the time they get to the tropical fish; however, Younghui catches him lingering behind, too busy checking the latest shots.

The boy tugs Junhui back toward Wonwoo and grabs the alpha’s hand into his. “You almost got lost!” he scolds Wonwoo. “Come on, Nemo is over there with Dory!” Not giving the adults time to react, he lugs them both with him, holding their hands in each one of his.

Warmth spread through Wonwoo’s chest as he looks at them. They look like an actual family. He tightens his hand around Younghui and quickly replies to the boy’s question, reading off the little placard of information for him.

“Are you sure they’re in here?” Younghui asks, forehead pressed to the glass. “I can’t see anything,” he pouts.

Unable to handle the sad expression on such a precious face, he scoops him up into his arms to see into the tank from a higher vintage point. The child’s face brightens immediately upon seeing the colorful fish swim behind the rocks and anemones. 

“Wow!” he cheers, laughter as light and effervescent as soap bubbles. Wonwoo finds himself grinning, too, more interested the adorable little kid than the fish.

A quiet _click_ resounds, prompting him to look over Younghui’s shoulder. He sees Junhui giggling, staring at his phone. When caught, the omega beams and shows him his screen.

“You looked too cute,” he says in explanation for his picture of Wonwoo and his son.

“Sneaky.”

Younghui turns around to see what the commotion is. “I want to take a picture of you and Mama!” he exclaims. He wiggles his way out of Wonwoo’s arms and reaches for Junhui’s phone. “Let’s go over here!” he points to the large wall made entirely out of glass, where jellyfish swim. Wonwoo holds back a laugh.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just remember telling Younghui that I thought we get jelly from jellyfish.”

Junhui burst into giggles, glancing back at the tank behind them. “You’re so silly.”

“Funny. That’s what he said, too.”

“Are you ready?” Younghui asks, taking several steps back and aiming.

The couple smile brightly at him. Junhui puts up two fingers, while Wonwoo wraps an arm around the omega’s waist and pulls him close. “Ready!”

_Click!_

“Look!” Younghui runs over to show them. “I caught the jellyfish in the back!”

The picture is slightly blurry, but sure enough, there’s a jellyfish passing by. “This is great!” Wonwoo praises. “Good job!” The two high-five.

“Let’s try and get the three of us,” Wonwoo suggests. “Come here, Younghui.” He picks the boy up and settles him on his arm. Next to them, Junhui scoots closer. They all crowd in front of Wonwoo’s phone, trying to fit into the frame. He clicks the shutter.

“Not bad,” he decides, looking at it.

But Junhui laughs, shaking his head in disapproval. “Your selca skills need work, alpha.”

He scowls halfheartedly, but doesn’t protest when Junhui demands a do-over, especially with Junhui’s cheek pressed against his.

“And that’s how you do it!” Junhui cheers, proud of himself.

Wonwoo has to admit, it does look better. The angle is only slightly different, but what makes the subjects shine is the lighting. “Wow. Impressive. Hoshi was serious when he said your hobbies include taking selcas.”

Junhui scrunches up his nose and laughs. “Perhaps.”

Taking advantage of Younghui running down the length of the tank to catch sight of the jellyfish, Wonwoo slides closer to Junhui, arm wrapped around his back. He nuzzles against his ear, voice lowering.

“Think maybe I could see some of them one day? The ones from your secret collection.”

Junhui turns to him, cheeks redding at the spike in alpha pheromones. His own scent goes off in response. He gulps, mustering all his effort not be swayed. “What do you mean, secret collection? Like… like, n-nudes and stuff?”

They’re hidden by the pillar and the overcast light, so Wonwoo gets bold. He pinches Junhui’s ass, smirking when Junhui squeaks. “I meant your collection of cat selcas. Wow, kitten. Here I thought you were so innocent.”

Mouth hanging open, Junhui huffs. “You!”

But Wonwoo is already running off, laughing as Junhui catches up to him and jumping onto his back. “You’re awful!” he cries.

Wonwoo hitches him up higher and walks off to find Younghui. “Maybe. But you haven’t left me yet.”

“Mm.” He can hear the pout in Junhui voice, but he feels it even better when the omega presses his lips against his cheek.

After lunch, they finish touring the rest of aquarium, then stop by the gift shop. Younghui asks for another book, this one exclusively about deep sea creatures, while Wonwoo picks out a family of adorable round whale plushies. After he pays for his and Younghui’s things, he looks around for Junhui, finding him in the toy section, contemplating something.

“Are you serious?”

The omega startles a little, but upon realizing it’s just Wonwoo, he exclaims, “Isn’t it cool? It’s an egg!”

“You do realize it’s a toy shaped like an egg, right?”

“Well, duh! But it’ll hatch for real!” Flipping over to the back, he follows the directions with his finger. “Just put it in the water, and after about ten days, it’ll hatch and you’ll get a surprise baby!”

Wonwoo snorts out a laugh. “You are so easily amused.”

“Hmph!” He pouts. “I’m an adult. I can buy a silly toy if I want.”

“Sometimes, I really wonder how your five-year old is more mature than you.”

Junhui sticks his tongue out at him.

“My point exactly.” Sighing, he plucks the toy out of Junhui’s hands.

“Hey!”

“What, did you plan on walking out of here without paying?” He gasps dramatically. “I thought you were a model citizen.” Lowering his voice, he adds, “Not only do you have secret sexy pictures, you also steal toy eggs from stores!” And with that, he spins on his heel and heads for the registers, easily pushing through the crowd.

“Wait, what—Wonwoo!”

By the time Junhui gets there, Wonwoo had already swiped his card. “No fair,” Junhui whines, bumping into him.

The alpha chuckles, thanking the cashier. “Here you go.” He hands Junhui the toy and pockets his wallet.

Embarrassed, but pleased, Junhui smiles at him with pink cheeks. “Thank you, Wonwoo.”

To end the day, Junhui and Younghui invite Wonwoo back to their apartment for some snacks to thank him for the outing. Wonwoo accepts immediately, happy that they trust him enough to let him into their home.

“Please don’t mind all the toys laying around,” Junhui says in the hall, helping Younghui remove his shoes and coat. “Hao and Mingyu always get on my case about not giving Younghui’s old ones away.”

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo chuckles. “It’s normal for him to get attached.”

“Yeah, but they keep nagging me because then they can’t buy him new ones for fear that we’ll be buried in legos and action figures.”

Wonwoo laughs again, following after Junhui into the living room. Before he can so much as head for kitchen to help with the snacks, Younghui pulls him toward the hallway.

“Mama, can I show Wonwoo my room?”

“Yes, but hurry or I’ll eat all the snacks.”

“Okay! We’ll be quick! Come on, Wonwoo!”

Younghui’s room is, in a word, fun. It’s clear that the child grew up very loved. Aside from the usual furniture you’d find in a child’s room, he has a shelf full of books, mostly old, with a few shiner volumes sticking out from the bunch. Next to that is a small desk, equipped with four chairs. Although right now, the set has been transformed into a pillow fort.

“This is my castle!” Younghui announces. “Uncle Hoshi helped me build it last week.” He runs to the shelf on the opposite wall, where a lot of various knick-knacks sit. He waves Wonwoo over and points out a few, narrating their origins. “Uncle Solie and Uncle Shua helped me build that rocket. Uncle Solie said that if I get nightmares, I can just climb into it and it’ll take me far away into a super nice dream.”

“I knew Hansol was an alien.”

Younghui cracks up. “Uncle Solie is a little weird, but I love him a lot.”

“Mm.”

“This is Uncle Hao’s lucky frog. J8t—that’s his name—helped me win the lottery game at school last year, so I know he’s really a lucky frog.”

“I can’t believe Minghao had a lucky frog and didn’t tell me,” Wonwoo mutters, feigning offense.

“You can borrow it if you want,” Younghui offers. “Like, when you have a hard day at work or something.”

Wonwoo’s heart swells twice its size. “Thanks, kiddo. I’ll remember that.”

He grins.

“What’s this? A dinosaur?”

“Oh, yeah! That’s from Uncle Channie! His name is Zero. He’s cool, huh?”

“He is, indeed!”

They continue going through Younghui’s collection, and Wonwoo takes the time to study the many pictures he has hanging up on his board and in the frames placed around the room. Most of them are of him and Junhui, which is to be expected, and a few of Younghui with his “uncles.” Nowhere is there any trace of Younghui’s father.

After they finish, Younghui leads Wonwoo back into the living room, where Junhui has already set down a tray of different snacks, along with a pitcher of lemonade. Also on the coffee table sits a small glass container filled with water, and inside is the mysterious egg from the gift shop. He’s currently sitting on the couch, messing with his phone.

“Remember to wash your hands,” he tells his son. While Younghui runs to the bathroom, Junhui turns his phone over to show Wonwoo the screen, giggling. “Hoshi says I should have asked you to take us out for sushi. I’m guessing that means you’re not very fond of fish.”

Wonwoo makes a face at the mere mention of eating seafood. “Your guess would be accurate.”

After Younghui runs out with clean hands to show them, the three of them dig into the snacks, chatting about the various things they saw today and laughing at the blurry pictures that Wonwoo took when he accidentally set his camera to the wrong setting in his attempt at being sneaky.

Tummy full, Younghui slips away to grab his newest book and settle by yet _another_ pillow fort in the corner of the living room. Apparently, he made that one with Seokmin and Mingyu. Before too long, the day’s activities take a toll on his little body, and Younghui succumbs to sleep. Junhui quietly walks over and crawls halfway inside the fort to close the book and shift his son onto a more comfortable position, then pulls a light blanket over him.

“Thank you for today. We had a lot of fun, which I’m sure you can see,” he laughs, gesturing at their third party.

“Mm,” Wonwoo nods. “I’m glad. I don’t remember the last time I enjoyed an outing this much.”

The pair sit in comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company. In the past, Wonwoo would have figured that he’d be full of exhilaration and brimming with arousal if he were to be placed in such an intimate setting with someone he’s acknowledged as his mate, especially when Junhui’s alluring scent surrounds him like this.

And while he is admittedly excited to be here, it’s a different sort of feeling. One that’s comforting and warm. One he wants to cherish and protect.

He’s in the midst of contemplating the change, when a gentle tug at his sleeve snaps him out of his thoughts. He looks down to see Junhui’s fingers calling for his attention.

“What’s wrong?”

Junhui remains quiet for a second, just gazing at him as if musing over his words. At last, he opens his mouth and wonders softly, “Aren’t you going to ask me about Younghui’s father?”

A sharp pang pierces through his chest, but his features remain unchanged. “Not unless you want to tell me.”

Junhui puffs out his cheeks and blows the air out slowly. “Okay.” He grabs a decorative pillow and hugs it in comfort. Wonwoo has half a mind to take it away and have the omega hug him instead, but he resists the urge.

“I met Shin in college, and we dated for a few months,” Junhui begins. “When my heat came around, I figured it would be okay to spend it with him. But we were careless, and… I got pregnant.” His eyes subconsciously fall on Younghui.

“One day shortly after I told him, I got a call from his mother, asking me to meet her for lunch. Turns out, Shin wasn’t just a regular business major,” Junhui lets out a wry laugh. “He’s the heir to a top music company. With such a high status, his parents couldn’t allow him to be tied down by some nobody.” Laughing again, Junhui leans his head back against the couch and stares up at the ceiling. “It sounds like some cliché drama plot, but I suppose scripts have to come from real life experiences, too.”

“Anyway, his mother gave me an envelope and told me to use the money to get rid of ‘it.’” Junhui squeezes the pillow in his lap. For the first time since he started telling his story, he looks angry. “She called my baby an ‘it’, to be disposed of, as if it were a piece of trash. And the worst part was sitting across from Shin and watching him pretend he wasn’t part of the discussion.”

Junhui takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly, washing away all the negative thoughts with the exhale. “Shin disappeared from school after that, and I never saw him since.” He shrugs. “If it weren’t for Soonyoung at the time, I really don’t know what would have happened to Huihui and me.”

“I’m sorry, kitten,” Wonwoo says, gingerly slipping his hand under Junhui’s on the couch. “Now I understand why you were so wary of me.”

Junhui smiles apologetically. “You are my perfect alpha, though, which in hindsight really should have given me a clue, I was afraid that…”

“That I’d turn out like him?”

“Yeah.” Lowering his gaze, he cradles Wonwoo’s arm into his lap, fingers tracing over slightly bumpy scar. “And because of my hesitance, you got hurt. I am so sorry,” he whispers.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m fine. It was my choice.” He sighs. “C’mere.” Tugging a little, he gets Junhui close enough for him to wrap him in his arms.

“I really wanted to trust you, you know?” Junhui murmurs into the crook of his shoulder. “You made it really easy that night for me to believe that everything could turn out like a fairytale, but by the time dawn broke, I panicked.”

“Mm. You ran away,” Wonwoo reproached lightly, and Junhui lets out a small chuckle.

“I’m sorry. I really needed time to think, and having you nearby would have been too distracting. It didn’t matter how much I like you. My life isn’t just about me anymore. Younghui comes first. And… What alpha would want to raise another’s child? I couldn’t let him go through it again.”

Wonwoo’s brow knit together. “Again?”

Nodding, Junhui elaborates, “With Hao’s and Hoshi’s insistence, I tried dating a couple years ago. Most of them broke it off as soon as I told them about Younghui, but one tried to persuade me to give my own son up for adoption.” Junhui huffs, completely justified in his offended tone. “He said that if I really wanted kids, he could breed me until I burst. Ugh!” A disgusted shudder wracks through his body, and he tucks himself closer to Wonwoo’s warmth. He hums contently when the alpha tightens his hold.

Outwardly, Wonwoo is a prime example of tranquility. Expression neutral, he caresses Junhui’s back rhythmically and soothingly without fail. In his head, though, he’s picturing cracking every bone in the nameless alpha’s body one by one.

“I wish we could have met sooner,” Wonwoo tells him, voice remarkably stable for someone imagining a full torture session in his head. “Then you could have been saved from all that heartbreak and disappointment.” He strokes the silky red hair and presses a kiss to his temple.

Peeking at him, Junhui comes out of hiding and rests his head on his shoulder.

Wonwoo continues, “I want to protect and provide for you, I want to raise Younghui to be the best person he can be and nurture his passion and joy in life. I want to bring you laughter and offer you comfort when you need it. I want to take you and Younghui places and watch the wonder reflected in your eyes.” Gently, he lifts a hand to stroke the omega’s cheek. Then he grins. “I’m even looking forward to all the silly stunts you pull because deep inside, you have the personality of a five-year-old.”

“Heyyyy!” Junhui whines and swats at him, making him laugh even harder. “Why did you have to ruin it?” Even though he’s complaining, Junhui still laughs along.

Wonwoo rocks them back and forth for a bit, still chuckling.

When he stops, Junhui takes his hand into his, eyes staring at their joined hands. “I can’t promise to be the perfect mate ever, and I know I’ll make a lot of mistakes and probably get on your nerves many times, but I promise to do my best and make you proud to call me yours. I’ll stand by your side no matter what, and I’ll support you through thick and thin, because I lov— _Mm!”_

Wonwoo lunges forward and captures his lips, swallowing the startled cry. He is so happy, his chest feels like it could burst with confetti. He grins into the kiss, navigating them until Junhui lays on the couch. All dazed and pink.

“Wha—”

“I wanted to say it first.”

Giggling, Junhui swats him again, and he grins. “It’s not a competition.”

“So? I still want to say first.” He takes a bite out of Junhui’s shoulder, shushing him when the omega’s voice gets a little too high.

“It’s your own fault!” he whisper-shouts, pouting.

Wonwoo kisses it away with a laugh, proceeding to scent him, nibbling on his throat while he’s at it. “I love you, Junnie.”

Junhui laughs, arms squeezing the alpha tight. “I love you, too, Wonwon.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ♡ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

EPILOGUE:

_1 year later._

Barely has Wonwoo inputed his key code, that he hears the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the other side of the door, followed by a very familiar set of voices inside.

“Daddy’s home! Mama! Daddy’s home! The door beeped!”

“Huihui, be careful! Don’t run with socks on!”

Grinning as warmth spreads through his chest, Wonwoo gathers his suitcase and pushes the door open. The running footsteps do sound like they’ve slowed down, but their thumping are just as loud. Wonwoo rolls the small luggage to the side and removes his shoes in the entryway. He throws his keys into the wooden bowl on the decorative table, eyes automatically drawn to the framed picture there. It’s the selca of the three of them at the aquarium, their first family picture. Next to it is the lemon shark that hatched from the mystery egg.

A couple months after he and Junhui mated, Wonwoo asked the omega to move in with him. The penthouse is a little far from the kindergarten, but since Wonwoo’s schedule is his own, he can easily drop off Younghui at school in the morning. Plus, it is a lot closer to the bakery than Junhui’s apartment.

It was difficult to determine who was more excited about the move: Wonwoo or Younghui. Either way, their excitement made Junhui happy, so that was all that mattered.

A ball of energy suddenly rams into him and nearly knocks the breath out of his lungs. Wonwoo staggers a little backward, but his hands are steady on the back of their son.

“Daddy! You’re home!” Younghui exclaims, crescent eyes shining and smile radiant. Not even the missing tooth on the bottom row can make the smile any less adorable.

“I am!” He scoops him up into his arms and scents him. The latter giggles at the ticklish sensation, but moves his head accordingly to let his father work. “Have you been a good boy while I was gone?”

“Yes! I planted baby carrots with Mama in the garden yesterday, and today I ate all my vegetables for lunch! Even the eggplants.”

“Wonderful!” He pecks his cheek. “What else did you do?”

“Uncle Hoshi took me to the library, but he got lost, so we played hide and seek until I found him in the lobby,” he laughs. “I borrowed two new books! Will you read them to me tonight?”

“Of course. Sounds like you had an eventful few days.”

“Yeah! Oh! And Mama got a cashew!”

To say that that statement puzzles Wonwoo would be an understatement. He arches a brow. “A cashew? Did you go to the grocery store today?”

“No, we went to the hospital for my shot.” Pouting, he points to his arm where a Hello Kitty bandaid sits.

“Aww,” Wonwoo comforts and praises him for not throwing a tantrum, but he is even more confused about the cashew. Did the hospital give out samples of trail mix or mixed nuts to the patients? Usually, Junhui and Younghui return with stickers.

Father and son walk through the house, and around the corner, Wonwoo spots Junhui in the kitchen, washing his hands. From the delicious smell coming from the stove, Wonwoo infers they’ll be having hotpot for dinner.

“Mama! Daddy’s home!” Younghui exclaims once again, almost jumping out of Wonwoo’s arms.

Junhui looks over his shoulder and grins at him. “Welcome home, Wonwon.” By the time he has reached his mate to kiss him, Younghui had already wiggled away, running who knew where. Probably to get his latest books to show Wonwoo.

“Hi, kitten.” Just like with Younghui earlier, Wonwoo spends a couple minutes scenting his mate, not feeling satisfied and at ease until he can do so.

“You’re early,” Junhui notes, glancing at the clock without moving from his spot in Wonwoo’s embrace. “This is the first time I’ve seen a flight arriving early.” He laughs.

“I’m just lucky, I guess.”

Junhui pokes his cheeks.

He’s about to add more, but suddenly something doesn’t feel right. Brows furrowed, he tugs Junhui close again and sniffs.

“Wonwoo?”

“Sorry, but…” He can’t put his finger on what it is, and it’s starting to annoy him. “I don’t why, but you smell different. Not completely. I mean, you’re still you, but there’s… Something else. Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?” He puts a hand on Junhui’s forehead, but there’s no fever.

Meanwhile, Junhui blinks, a little surprised. “Wow. Coups was right. I guess alphas really can tell…” he mumbles.

“What are you talking about?”

“Today—”

“Mama!” Younghui runs out again. “Did you tell Daddy about the cashew yet?”

“Cashew!” Pressing a hand over his mouth, Junhui bursts into laughter, holding onto Wonwoo’s arm for support.

“What? That’s what Uncle Hannie said at the hospital.”

Looking from one person to the next, Wonwoo asks, “What’s going on?”

The question seems to sober him up, and Junhui stands up straight, schooling his expression into something a little more serious. He takes Wonwoo’s hands into his and stares directly into his eyes. “Wonwon. We’re going to have a baby.” His voice is so soft, so full of wonder and joy, Wonwoo almost misses what he says.

Almost.

Eyes bulging out and jaw hanging open, he stares at the tears glistening in Junhui’s eyes. A rush of emotions spin out of control within him, his breath catching in his throat. He pulls Junhui into his arms, laughing into his shoulder.

“We’re going to have a baby,” he repeats, feeling Junhui nod.

Tentative footsteps approach, and Wonwoo automatically turns back to see Younghui looking up at them with a worried expression. “Daddy, Mama, what’s wrong? Is it because I talked about the cashew? Is the cashew bad?”

The adults laugh, then quickly reassure him that nothing is wrong. Wonwoo picks him up, and Junhui runs a hand through his hair, kissing his cheek.

“Uncle Hannie was only joking,” Junhui explains. “It’s not a cashew. It’s a baby. You’re going to be a big brother soon, Huihui.”

Understanding flashing through his eyes, he gasps. _“REALLY?!”_

“Really.”

“So—” He shows them a black and white picture, probably what he retrieved earlier. Taking a closer, Wonwoo realizes it comes from Junhui’s sonogram. Younghui points to the center of the picture. “So this little cashew is my baby brother or sister?”

“That’s right,” Junhui confirms with a grin. “Are you excited?”

“Yes! When will he or she be here? Tomorrow?”

Wonwoo and Junhui laugh even harder this time, joy blooming in their chests as they huddle around their son and cuddle him.

“It’ll take some time before you can meet them, baby,” Wonwoo says, cooing when Younghui pouts. “But in the meantime, you can help us get everything ready for them, right?”

“Yes! I want to help!” He raises his hand high in the air.

“That’s the spirit!” Father and son fist bump, and Junhui giggles.

“I need to see which toy they would like best,” he announces, patting Wonwoo’s arm to let him down. Releasing him, Wonwoo watches with a smile as he runs toward his room, talking aloud about all sorts of plans for the arrival of the baby.

Left alone in the kitchen, Wonwoo and Junhui gravitate toward each other again, arms wrapped around the other. Junhui presses a kiss to Wonwoo’s pulse point.

“Thank you, Wonwon. I’m really happy you ran after me that night at the party.”

Chuckling along, Wonwoo squeezes him a little tighter, one hand coming up to rub his still flat stomach. “Me, too.” He tugs on the collar of Junhui’s sweater—well, technically Wonwoo’s sweater—to expose the claiming bite. He kisses the mark, grinning against Junhui’s skin when the omega shivers at the sensitivity.

“I love you, kitten.”

“I love you, too, Wonwon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are your teeth ok? 😂 told you it was more fluff than smut hahaha
> 
> Jun's pregnancy/breeding kink has FINALLY been put to good use \\(*0*)/ I hope jun's inner spirit has been appeased jk 😂 (also this wasn't mentioned in the fic, but anyone--regardless of male or female--who gives birth is referred to as the "mother". basically, if you have a uterus, you shall be named "mom")
> 
> before anyone comes at me about the name "younghui" i know it's probably not viable, but i thought it would be cute bc it looks like "young + hui", so baby hui! and also as an homage to soonyoung bc he helped jun all those years. so basically, super platonic soonhui baby lolololol
> 
> what will wonhui name their second baby? no idea, but if he grows up looking like [jeongin](https://twitter.com/wxnderfulwoo/status/985321930436763648) from stray kids, i would not be surprised 👀
> 
> idk if anyone cares, but wonu works as a lyricist, that's why he's considered "rich and famous," even if most people wouldn't recognize him by appearances only, and why he knows the greatest musical producer of all time hahahah
> 
> PLEASE CHECK OUT [THIS BEAUTIFUL FANART](https://twitter.com/junhuist17/status/1274010300778524672) BY @/junhuist17 😍 THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
> as always, thank you very much for reading! i hope you liked it! ^_^  
> xoxoxo


End file.
